Can there be any more guardians
by h8rt4u
Summary: none
1. Character info

Name: Kaylee Embry  
Siblings: older sister: Corazon. twin: Chianne and younger brothers: Marquez and Miguel  
Parents: Michael and Maria are both dead  
Age: 10/11  
Birthday: April, 19,2001  
Looks: black hair and light blue eyes, light skinned. 4'6 and 100lbs.  
Personality: stubborn, girly, popular, mean, not to smart , good cooker, out going, social, and artistic.  
likes: fruits, mangas, books, television, hanging out with friends, her twin and little brothers, and music  
dislikes: people picking on others, apples, singing, cats, rodents, and snakes  
Charas: Kimmy except she has dark pink hair, cat ears, and cat tail, wears a blue Naruto shirt, blue jeans, light green jacket, light green and blue checkered tennis shoes, and carries a book bag of mangas, Angel except she has pale white eyes, wings, and a halo, wears a peach dress, peach flats, and carries a harp, Bj except she has black eyes, wears a red jumpsuit, black and red tennis shoes, and carries a baseball bat, Maya except she wears a light purple kimono, black flats, and carries a microphone, Jade jade is the one in the middle except she has dark purple eyes, wears a dark purple shirt, white apron, dark gray slacks, a chefs hat, black flats, and carries a spatula and frying pan, Marquez(liked her brother's name so he uses it) except he has gray hair and brown eyes, wears a black ninja outfit, black ninja shoes, and carries a katana, Aaron except he has black hair and black eyes, wears a blue shirt, black jeans, black and dark blue tennis shoes, black glasses, and carries a black and blue book bag and a black notebook, and Cassey except he has dark purple hair and light purple eyes, wears a dark purple guy kimono, dark purple flats, and carries a black guitar with skulls.  
Powers: Marquez Her a better fighter and she defends her friends and family , Aaron makes her smarter and get better grades , Cassey makes her better at using instruments , Kimmy makes her understand anime and manga like her twin , Bj makes her better at sports , Angel makes her be nicer to others , Maya makes her better at singing , and Jade makes her better at cooking .  
Eggs: Marquez's egg , Aaron's egg , Cassey's egg , Bj's egg , Kimmy's egg , Angel's egg , Jade's egg , and Maya's egg .  
Character Transformation: Marquez: , Aaron: , Cassey: except with black hair and light blue eyes, her shirt is longer and is dark purple, and her skirt are black skinny jeans, Kimmy: except her eyes are lighter and her hair is black, and her shirt is a Naruto T-shirt, Angel: her dress is peach, Bj black hair and light blue eyes, Maya: her hair is light purple and her eyes are light blue, her outfit is light purple and dark purple, and Jade: her eyes are light blue.  
Character transformation names: Marquez: Ninja star, Aaron: Nerd star, Cassey: Rock star, Kimmy: Anime star, Angel: Angel star, Bj: Sport star, Maya: Shining super star, and Jade: Cook star.

Name: Chianne Embry  
Siblings: same as Kaylee  
Parents:same as Kaylee  
Age: 10/11  
Looks: black hair and dark blue eyes, light-skinned, 4'6, and 100lbs.  
Personality: shy, sweet, kind, tomboyish, popular, nice, very smart, athletic, good crafting skills, and musical.  
likes: apples, animals, anime, books, manga, taking random quizzes, singing, and music.  
dislikes: speaking in crowds, people picking on others, people in her personal space that are not her twin or little brother, and her family except her twin and brothers.  
Charas: Chris his hair is gray and he carries a katana, James he has a fox tail, fox ears, wears an orange shirt, black jacket, black jeans, orange and black tennis shoes, and carries a cellphone, Francis his hair is aqua colored and has green eyes, wears a black muscle shirt, dark green jacket, blue jeans, black and green tennis shoes, and carries weights, Clare she has pink eyes, her dress is pink, brown flats, and carries pompoms, Bella Bella is the one on the right, she has light purple eyes, wears a light purple shirt, black slacks, light purple flats, and carries yarn, a needle, and a bag of sewing materials, Chelsea except her eyes are orange, her shirt is light yellow and light blue, a white apron, black jeans, her hat has a blue rose instead of the spade, light yellow flats with light blue bows, and carries a bag of art materials and a paint brush, Kate except her hair is orange, she wears a light green shirt, dark green jacket like mine, gray tennis shoes, black jeans, and carries a bag and papers, and Sahara both her eyes and hair are darker, her shirt is longer and has purple and crimson spattered on it, her wings are crimson, and her horns and tail are dark purple, and she wears black jeans.  
Powers: Chris like his twin brother Marquez, he makes her better at fighting , James makes her more outgoing and social , Francis makes her more flirty and social , Clare makes her more girly , Bella makes her better at sewing , Kate helps her speak in front of crowds , and Sahara makes her more bad and gives her a backbone to talk back to people who bullies people close to her .  
Eggs:Sahara's egg , Clare's egg , Chelsea's egg , Kate's egg , Bella's egg , Chris' egg , James' , and Francis' egg .  
Character transformation: Sahara: her eyes are dark blue, Clare: her hair is pink and eyes are dark blue, Chelsea: Hair is black and eyes are orange, Kate: her hair is orange and eyes dark blue, Bella: her eyes are light purple and black hair, Chris: she looks like this, James: her eyes are darker, and Francis: her eyes are green and her hair is black.  
Character transformation names: Sahara: Devil star, Clare: Cheer star, Chelsea: Paint star, Kate: Speech star, Bella: Sewing super star, Chris: Twin ninja shining star, James: Social butterfly, and Francis: Sweet star lift

Their past:  
Their mother and father were in a car accident and was killed on impact. Their family was being split apart, and everyone knew that bot Kaylee and Chianne had to stay together. So when it was time to pick who was going where, they were left at an orphanage for two days when a aunt who lives in Japan adopted them. So the packed their things and went to Japan to live with their aunt Emiko and her husband, Jin.


	2. First day in Japan

Both Chianne and Kaylee got off the plane that landed in Japan. They grabbed their suitcases and went to find a person with a sign with their names on it. They got to the pick up area and saw a 5`8 man holding a sign that said "Chianne and Kaylee Embry." Kaylee got to the man fist and said "Hello my name is Kaylee Embry and this is my twin sister Chianne Embry." The man nodded and said "Hello my name is Jin Ryozumi and it is nice to meet you." He then led them to his car and but their things in the trunk and then drove to their Aunt Emiko's house.  
~Chianne's Pov~ Uncle Jin made a detour before going to Aunt Emiko's house. We pulled up to an elementary school called 'Seiyo elementary'. We got out the car and walked up to Seiyo elementary and went inside. Once we got inside we went to the Chairman's door. Uncle Jin knocked on the door and someone said "You can come in" So we all went inside and saw a young blonde man sitting behind the desk that said 'Chairman Tsukasa Amakawa' "Ah Jin-san, why are you doing here?" The blonde who's name must be Tsukasa Amakawa asked. "Tsukasa-san I'm here to pick up these girls their uniforms." Uncle Jin answered. Tsukasa Amakawa pulled out four of two different uniforms and said "Pick which one you want. There is the one with the skirt and the other is the one with shorts." Kaylee picked the one with the red skirt and I picked the one with the red shorts. Tsukasa then handed the uni forms to Uncle Jin. "Thank you and we will be leaving now." Uncle Jin said and started to walk out. "Well you two will be starting tomorrow, bye." "Oh and before I forget Ignore the rumors." Tsukasa-sensei said I gave a worried look before I left his office. When we got inside the car i started to think about what he said when Kaylee's thoughts interrupted mine. 'I hope the rumors aren't bad(me)' 'If they are then just ignore them, Chianne(Kaylee)' 'Fine I'm just worried people know about our parents' death.(me)' After that the rest of the ride was quiet. When we got to the house we were greeted by a women with dark brown hair and green eyes. The women gave us hugs and kisses and said "Hello my name is Emiko Ryozumi and your aunt." "Hello my name is Kaylee and this is my twin sister Chianne." Kaylee introduced them to her. "Well lets come inside and get some food in your stomachs." Aunt Emiko said and lead us to the dinning area. While they were eating Aunt Emiko said that the show they were watching was a rerun of the one they had a week ago. So we were watching this physic saying something about guardian spirits. When I finished dinner I went upstairs and took a shower. When I was in the shower i wished I was more like Kaylee. And at the same time Kaylee wished she was more like Chianne. When i came out of the shower I got Kaylee and she went to take her shower. When she was done we both went to sleep, so we can go to school tomorrow. 


End file.
